The Reunion
by ShannonN001
Summary: Blaine transferred to Dalton when the bullying got so bad at his old school. The worst part was that his biggest tormentor used to be his closest friend, Henry. Years later, their children become the best of friends, unbeknownst to the both of them. Watch Blaine and Henry reacquaint themselves. Should be warned that the story is told from the Bully's point of view.
1. Chapter 1: First Best Friends

1: First Best Friends

I got home from work late that night. When I finally made it out of the office, I went straight home, hoping that I would still be able to eat dinner with my family.

Turning the key to my front door, I entered my house and was welcomed by the sounds of squeals and running feet.

"Daddy!" my six year old daughter Kayla shouted as she jumped into my arms. Danny, my 5 year old son, stood off to the side smiling up at me.

"Hey guys!" I said happily. "Did you eat dinner yet?" The two shook their heads no and my smile widened. "Well then, come on. Let's go see if it's ready."

I walked into the kitchen with the kids following close behind. Upon further inspection, I discovered that we were having spaghetti for dinner. My wife Kelly was placing the last of the food on the dining table when she turned and saw me.

"Hello dear, how was your day at the office?" She smiled sweetly. I smiled in return and I helped her place our kids in their chairs to eat. I told her about my boring day, then I waited for another conversation to start.

After a few minutes of eating silently, I asked Kayla and Danny how their day at school had been. It was early September so the school year had just begun. Danny was experiencing his first year of education in kindergarden.

"Daddy, I think I made a friend today." The young boy said excitedly.

"Really? Well that's amazing Danny, they say the first friend you make will be there for you throughout the rest of your life." I said, genially happy for him.

"Really? Who was your first best friend daddy?" Kayla voiced around a mouth full of spaghetti.

I had to think about it for a moment. Getting older meant that the memory wasn't as good as it used to be. After a long pause I remembered a name. "Oh I think his name was Blaine. Blaine something or other." I couldn't remember a last name. It had been years since I had seen him.

"Are you still friends with him now?" Danny asked curiously.

"No son, I don't remember what exactly separated us, but he ended up transferring schools in high school." I still couldn't place the last name of the boy I had spent so many years calling a friend. This unsettled me, why couldn't I?

"Well the boy I want to befriend's name is Darren AnderHummel. He's really nice and I can't wait to play with him tomorrow."

"Oh, well I can't wait to meet him then son. What's so special about tomorrow again?"  
I said, still caught up in past memories.

"He plays with me at school. I asked Mommy if I could have him over and she said yes, and that maybe he could come over this weekend. She talked to Darren's Daddy before you came home, and He said it was ok."

Anderson! That was his name. Blaine Anderson. Why the sudden recollection? Finally remembering the name, I began to remember why we weren't friends any more. A feeling of regret settled into my stomach. Choosing to ignore it, I turned back to Danny. "That sounds lovely son. I may not still be in touch with my oldest friend, but I'm sure you and this Darren boy will get along just fine."

Danny smiled wide and then shoveled more spaghetti into his mouth. The conversation seemed to end with that, and the silence that settled around them was not uncomfortable, but not relaxed either.

I remained lost in the past for the rest of the evening, long after the rest of my family had gone to bed. I just couldn't seem to forget what I had previously tried so hard to remember.

While I hadn't lied to Danny when I said that Blaine had transferred to another school, it hadn't been the entire truth. At the time, being different was seen as uncool, and bad. Blaine had been different.

Blaine had come out to me our freshman year of high school. Back then, I had been admittedly disgusted. Men shouldn't be with other men. It was just not right.

After that, I stopped talking to him altogether, with the exception of the occasional hi in the hallway. I didn't want to have anything to do with him.

It wasn't my fault he transferred schools. When word got out that he was gay, everyone else started treating him differently too. While it was obvious that no one liked him anymore, I was very surprised to hear that he had been beaten up by some of the other students. Before he had come out, he had been a well respected, and caring person. I guess people tend to forget the good things in people pretty quickly.

After that, I never saw him again. I hadn't even thought of him in at least 10 years.

I fell asleep that night, wondering how the rest of his life had turned out, and if things had been different, if he hadn't been gay, then would we still be friends now?


	2. Chapter 2:The Boy's Play-Date

2: The Boys' Play-Date

"Daddy!" Danny shouted when I got home from work the next day. "Darren is amazing! I can't wait to have him over tomorrow!" Since there was no school tomorrow, I didn't see a reason to say no.

"Sure buddy, as long as it was ok with his parents when Mommy asked." I sighed. It had been a long day at work and I just wanted to come home and relax. Unfortunately, I couldn't get Blaine out of my mind. I had been so mean to him in high school. I had let the pressure of what other people thought of me get into my head and now I regretted it. He had entrusted me with a secret that when he told other people, I didn't feel comfortable taking his side. I wasn't ok with him being gay; I wasn't ok with other people being mean to me for being friends with the gay kid either.

To this day, betraying his trust and bullying him out of school is my one regret.

"Daddy! He's here!" My boy shouted, running to the door. I followed close behind, wanting to speak to the boy's parents before they left Darren here. Kelly was off visiting her sister with Kayla this particular Saturday, so it would be a boy's day at the house.

The doorbell rang and I opened the door. In front of me stood a small boy with black curly hair and deep hazel eyes. Behind him was a man I figured was his father. He was a tall, thin man with carefully styled hair.

"Hi I'm Henry Dillon." I said, extending my hand to the man.

"Kurt AnderHummel." He said as he shook my hand. He then turned to the boy in front of him. "Darren, behave, alright? And call me if you want to come home."

The boy sighed. "I know Papa. I'll call you if anything happens." Smiling, he went to hug his dad. "Bye, love you!"

This caught my attention. Who calls their dad 'Papa'? All well. I guess it sounded less formal than Father.

Kurt smiled and hugged him back. "Love you too Dare." Darren ran into the house behind Danny, leaving me and Mr. AnderHummel on the front porch. "I can pick him up around 6 tonight. Will that be ok?" He asked me and I nodded my head.

"Have a nice day." I said politely, unsure of what else to say. I watched as the man went back to his car. He pulled out of my drive way in his blue Lexus, and I went back inside with the boys.

The day was fun filled with movies and treats. They made a fort like all 5 year olds do, and we made snack mix to eat with the movies. All in all, it was a fun day and I found that I rather liked the boy Darren. I couldn't shake the feeling that he reminded me of someone, but I tried to ignore both it, and the nostalgic memories floating around in my head.

The doorbell rang again and I looked to the clock to see that it was indeed six o'clock.  
Opening the front door, I came face to face with Darren's dad again. He looked the same as he had in the morning, only now he looked a little more tired.

"Papa!" Darren shouted as he ran into the man's arms. Kurt's tired frown turned into a smile as he picked the boy up and spun him around.

"Hey Dare Bear! How was your play date?" He asked the boy.

"Awesome! We watched the new Finding Nemo Movie and everything!"

Kurt laughed. "Well you'll have to tell me all about it in the car. Now go get buckled in. I'll be there in a minute." he said placing the boy back on the ground. Once he saw the boy running for the car, he turned back to me. "He wasn't any trouble was he?"

I chuckled softly. "Oh no, he was wonderful. We had a fun day." The man in front of me smiled again.

"Well good. Maybe we can do this again sometime. I'm glad they're becoming friends." I smiled in return. It was good that the boys were becoming friends so fast.

Suddenly the sound of a phone went off. Kurt reached into his pocket and read the caller ID. Looking back up to me, he smiled apologetically. "Sorry I have to take this, but thanks for having him today. Maybe next time Danny can come to our place."

"Have a nice day." I said kindly. The man went to walk away as he answered his phone.

"Hey baby, I got off of work early and I just picked Darren up from his play date. I'll be home in a minute." I overheard as the man went to check that Darren was buckled in correctly. Then he went and got in the driver's side and drove away, still talking on the phone.

I went back inside and listened to Danny talk about how excited he was to go to Darren's house. He seemed over joyed at having a friend to spend the day with.

The following Monday morning I drove Kayla and Danny to school. As I was pulling up to the school entrance, I recognized a blue Lexus parked two cars over.

"Bye Daddy!" Kayla said as she got out of the car with Danny close behind her.

"Have a nice day guys." I said without really looking away from the Lexus. After a moment I saw Darren hop out of the car with his Father, or 'Papa', close behind. For some reason I couldn't stop thinking about that Family. Well not really the family per say, but the last name. AnderHummel. I guess I was still being haunted by my regret for the Blaine situation. It had occurred to me to try and find him, to apologize. But when that thought entered my mind I remembered that I wasn't ok with him being gay.

When Kurt turned this way and saw me, he waved and began to approach my car. A little three year old boy I hadn't noticed before followed behind him. The child looked exactly like Kurt.

After saying a polite hello, we must have talked for almost 10 minutes, discussing the boys, (the miniature Kurt's name was Chris) and when/where the next time they could have a play date would be.

Next Saturday, Danny was spending the day with the AnderHummels.


	3. Chapter 3: Suspicions

3: Suspicions

"Dad, come on! I want to go to Darren's house!" Danny wined as I stopped at another red light. We were on our way to the AnderHummel's for the boys second play date, and Danny was a very impatient boy.

"We're almost there bud. I'm looking for the correct address." I had gotten lost twice already, but now that I'd found the right road, it was only a matter of time before I found the right house with the number Kurt had given me.

"Relax sweetie, we'll get there soon." Kelly said from the passenger seat. She had wanted to come with us so she could meet Darren and his parents.

Finally, I found the house that matched the address I had written on a piece of paper. As I pulled into the driveway, two little boys came running out the front door, followed quickly by Kurt, who was shouting at them to stay away from my car while I parked.

"Yay! We're here!" Darren shouted from his seat in the back of the car. He started unbuckling his seat belt so he could hop out and run to the other boys.

I turned around to help him out, then we all walked towards the front door together. Kurt had sent his two boys back into the house, and Darren ran in after them, saying a quick hello as he passed Mr. Anderhummel on the porch.

Kurt walked over to Kelly and I once the boys were gone. He introduced himself to my wife, and then quickly explained his plans for the day. He planned to make pizza for lunch, along with some popcorn, so the boys could have a Marathon of Saturday cartoons.

"I do have a little bit of work I have to finish, but I'll always be in the house and within hearing distance." Kurt added.

"What type of job do you have?" Kelly asked curiously. I myself had been wondering along the same lines. They lived in a rather nice neighborhood, and had a house that was slightly nicer than our own (not that I'd ever admit that out loud).

"I own and design a fashion line for a branch of ." He started as he looked to us to catch our reaction. "Basically I draw up designs and send them to the head of office to be approved, but I like to sew, so I make my own outfits to keep as well for both myself and the boys."

This surprised me. What was so appealing about fashion to him? Only now that I knew what he did for a living did I notice how well dressed he was. Again, I noticed his perfectly styled hair. Something about it bothered me.

"Well it was lovely to meet you. We'll be back around four this afternoon to pick him up." Kelly said as she started to head back to the car. Apparently while I had been thinking, a whole conversation had happened around me. I turned to follow her.

"It was great to meet you too. We can discuss our coffee meet up again later." Kurt shouted over to us before heading inside himself.

This confused me. Coffee meet up? What coffee meet up?

"What coffee meet up?" I asked as soon as we were both inside the car.

She gave me an odd look before starting the car and pulling out of the drive way. "I think Kurt is a very nice man. I would like to maybe go get coffee together and get to know him better. Weren't you listening to us discuss it only moments ago?"

"No, I got lost in my train of thought." Again I thought back to his appearance. "So, do you think he might be gay?"

She blanched at my words, then redirected her attention back to the road. "It doesn't matter if he is. I know you don't like it but I don't have anything against two men or two women being in love."

I decided to let it slide, figuring it would be a bad idea to start the old argument again. Then another thought occurred to me. "Wait, did he mention a spouse when I wasn't listening?"

She seemed to think through the conversation she'd had with him before answering. "No, I don't recall he did. Maybe he's a single parent."

"Really? A single parent raising two little boys in that house? Not likely."

She fumed at my words before turning back to me with an angry glare. "You do not know his, or his family's story Henry! Do not even pretend to know how he runs his life!"

I smartly remained silent for the rest of the car ride. I just hoped my suspicions were wrong.


	4. Chapter 4: The Coincidence of Coffee

4: The Coincidence of Coffee

"Have a good day guys." I said to Danny and Kayla as I dropped them off at school Monday morning again. Kelly had picked Danny up Saturday after his play date because she hadn't wanted me to pester Kurt with questions. At the time, I had been offended. Then I realized she had been right, and I wouldn't have been able to keep my thoughts to myself.

The kids got out of the car and ran towards the school. Like every day last week, I looked around the parking lot, trying to spot the blue Lexus. Only this time, I didn't see it.

Slightly disappointed, I left the parking lot and headed for work. Deciding a good cup of coffee sounded delicious, I pulled into the first coffee shop I saw.

I walked in and immediately hated my need for caffeine. The line was long, and my patience was short.

The door jingled behind me, signaling that more people were coming in. Even more annoyed, I came to the decision that I could do without coffee.

I turned suddenly and started for the door, only to run into the two men who had just walked in.

"Whoa there. I think the coffees in that direction." Said a teasing voice. I looked up into their faces and a gasp of surprise escaped me.

"Oh, hey Henry. How are you?" said Kurt from his spot behind the other man. I couldn't believe that we had run into each other under such a random circumstance.

"Just fine I guess. I'm a little disappointed with this line though. I was about to leave." I said before I even realized what I wanted to say.

Kurt gave me a smile, and then took a step forward, so that he was bumping shoulders with the mystery man between us. The guy had curly black hair that seemed to be tamed by a massive amount of hair gel. Kurt seemed to catch my confused expression before I had the chance to smile. He looked at the other man and then back at me with understanding in his eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry. This is Henry, Danny's dad." He started, looking at the man next to him. Then he turned to me. "Henry, this is my Husband, Blaine."

I didn't know how to react. I had suspected that Kurt was gay, but married? And to a man named... Wait. What?!

"I- I'm sorry, what was your name?"

"I'm Blaine Anderhummel. It's nice to meet you." The curly haired man said as he extended his hand towards me. I hesitantly shook it before dropping it and taking a step back.

I didn't know what to do. There was no mistaking the man in front of me. Anderhummel. Anderson. That's why it sounded so familiar. I decided I just needed to leave, to think things through before acting.

"Well it was nice to meet you, and it was nice to see you again Kurt." I glanced down at my watch to make it seem like I was running late. "Unfortunately I really can't stay in this line anymore. I'm going to be late." I looked back up to the two men in front of me, trying to gauge their reaction. "Have a nice day."

Kurt smiled, then stepped to the side to allow me to pass them. Before I could go through the shop door he stopped me. "You too, and maybe next time we run into each other we can plan another play day for the boys."

I hesitated before nodding and leaving. I needed to think things through.


	5. Chapter 5: Arguing

5: Arguing

The work day passed in a blur. One minute I had just gotten there and the next it was time to go home. I don't remember doing much of anything productive. I just sat, staring at my computer screen, completely lost in my thoughts.

I had considered getting in contact with Blaine before, but now that it was practically forced upon me, I didn't know how to feel.

When I got home, Kelly was setting the table for dinner. Burgers. She called for Danny and Kayla, and soon we were all gathered around, eating.

"When can I play with Darren again?" Danny asked innocently, and it was then that I remembered why I was in such a situation. I couldn't just tell him he's not allowed to see the boy again, he was going to be seeing him at school anyways.

Instead, I turned to Kelly with a questioning look on my face. "Have you talked to Kurt recently?"

She seemed to hesitate before speaking. "Umm, yes I have. We got lunch together this afternoon."

"Oh, and did you learn anything interesting about what we had been talking about Saturday?"

Again, she hesitated. "Kurt and I had many lovely conversations dear. What are you referring to?"

That was it. She knew he was gay, and she didn't know that I knew as well. She was trying to keep me from knowing. Too late.

I began to laugh, starting Danny and Kayla who had zoned out of the conversation. "Actually, funny enough, I ran into Kurt at a coffee shop this morning, and with him, was his husband."

The dining room grew silent as everyone turned to look at me. Kelly's eyes grew wide with surprise. "Oh." Was all she said. This irritated me.

"So what did you talk about during lunch?" I was getting mad. Why didn't she just come forward and say she had known.

She seemed to weigh something in her mind before she began to speak. "Well, we told many stories about the kids, and then we talked about work. He showed me some of his designs that were on his phone, and they were really good!" She spoke excitedly about the designs for what seemed like forever. It was obvious to me that she was stalling.

"What did he say about his husband? You two couldn't have gone that whole time you were together without mentioning spouses." I said, interrupting her description of Kurt's latest fashion article.

She didn't seem too happy to give up an answer. "Yes, Henry. We talked about our spouses. From what I've heard, Blaine is a very kind, loving man, and too be honest, I am very disgusted by the way you insinuate that he must be some grotesque sin of God!" She began shouting at me from across the table. We both seemed to forget that the children were present, as they watched us argue back and forth.

"I know I'm not as religious as you are," she continued. "But I am tired of you judging others by the way they live their life! I've told you before that I believe love is love no matter who it is shared between! I think it is about time you get your head out the gutter, and realize this for yourself!" By the end of her rant, she was panting, and glaring at me with fire behind her eyes.

We both finally seemed to notice the children, as the two were starting to fidget in their seats.

"I'm sorry about that guys, if you're done eating, how about you go and watch some TV in the living room. I'm going to go upstairs, and your father is going to clean up what's left of dinner and do the dishes." Kelly said before getting up herself and leaving the room.

So with a lot still on my mind, and an unhappy wife hiding away upstairs, I went to start the dishes.


	6. Chapter 6: Coffee Date

**Kurt's POV**

"Babe, are you sure you have time to get coffee, you do have to get to work." I said as I drove away from the elementary school. I had decided to drive Blaine to work since my Lexus was at my dad's to be fixed. Chris was also with my dad for the day since I had a lot of work errands to run, meaning I needed to use Blaine's jeep.

"Yeah, I have a little less than an hour before I technically need to be anywhere." Blaine turned towards me and gave me one of his award winning smiles. "Why, trying to get rid of me?"

I pulled into the parking lot of the Lima Bean before turning to him to answer with a knowing smile on my face. "Never." At that he smiled too, and leaned in to kiss me. It was quick, but soft and loving. Perfect for being out in public.

We both got out of the car and headed for the front door of the coffee shop, our hands intertwined. Once inside, the hustle and bustle of the busy room threw us off a bit. From where we stood, it was obvious that the line was extremely long. I turned to Blaine again. "You sure you have time?"

He laughed, then turned to wrap an arm around my waists. "I always have time for you and the Lima Bean."

"Oh? And which one of us do you have more time for?" I asked teasingly. He grinned, and leaned towards me more.

"Isn't it obvious?" He dropped his arms and began to walk forward towards the end of the line. Before he reached it however he turned and shouted over his shoulder. "The coffee."

I burst out laughing. He did too when he saw my reaction to his joke. I went to follow him towards the coffee line when someone walked into our path.

Blaine was closer to him, so close that the other man nearly ran Blaine over in his haste. "Whoa there. I think the coffee's in that direction." Blaine said, pointing towards the front of the line.

When the man looked at Blaine in confusion, then to me, I recognized who it was. "Oh, hey Henry. How are you?"

Henry seemed to hesitate before settling his gaze on me. "Just fine I guess. I'm a little disappointed with this line though. I was about to leave."

Why did he seem nervous? I took a step forward so I was even with Blaine. Now that I was closer, I noticed that he was looking at Blaine with a confused look on his face. Then it hit me. They had never met before. I looked sideways at Blaine and saw that he was just as confused. It was time for me to finally introduce them.

"Oh, I'm sorry. This is Henry, Danny's dad." I said to Blaine, and I saw a sudden look of understanding light up his eyes. Then I turned to Henry. "Henry, this is my Husband, Blaine."

I didn't know if I'd mentioned him before, but it became obvious I hadn't when Henry started looking uncomfortable.

"I- I'm sorry, what was your name?"

Before I could say anything, Blaine stepped forward and offered his hand. "I'm Blaine Anderhummel. It's nice to meet you." After a second, Henry extended his own hand. It bothered me when he dropped it so quickly.

I didn't know what to do. It was obvious in my mind that Henry was uncomfortable, and it only could have been because we were gay. Nothing else in my mind made sense as to why he seemed so ready to bolt for the door.

"Well it was nice to meet you, and it was nice to see you again Kurt." He glanced down at the watch on his wrist before looking back up at us. "Unfortunately I really can't stay in this line anymore. I'm going to be late. Have a nice day." I faked a smile, as if to suggest everything was ok. With that he started heading for the door.

Realizing I didn't know when I would see him again, I decided to just throw myself out there. Our kids wanted to be friends, I wasn't going to let his closed minded head be the reason my son became unhappy. "You too, and maybe next time we run into each other we can plan another play day for the boys."

I didn't expect an answer, so I was surprised when he turned back to us and nodded. Then he was gone. I turned back to Blaine.

"Man, what a jackass." He said before stepping back into the line that was significantly shorter now. Blaine seemed to be lost in thought about something, so I just silently stood beside him in line.

It bothered me a lot that Henry had acted like that. It had been years since the marriage laws had passed, let along someone who had been so openly homophobic towards us.

Finally we got to the front of the line. We got our coffee, and headed back to the parking lot. It wasn't until we were outside Blaine's office that we spoke again.

"We should probably talk about it some more tonight, but I don't want to think about it anymore right now." Blaine said as he gathered his things.

"Agreed. Just ignore it for now sweetie. Remember, I love you, and nothing and nobody is going to change that." He smiled up at me before leaning in for another kiss. This kiss was much longer than the previous one, but I'm never one to complain about the little things I enjoy in life. When we finally broke apart, I gave him another quick peck on the lips. "Have a good day, love."

"You too" he whispered before he opened the car door and got out. Once I saw he was inside, I started to drive away in the direction of my first errand for the day.


End file.
